090114MahtahMari
tactlessAnalyst2 TA began pestering callopygianCordiality CC at 22:40 -- 10:41 TA: Hello, Mahtah. How are you feeling? 10:41 CC: Hello.Mari 10:41 CC: I.am.fairing.well 10:41 CC: a.little.sore.admitedly.but.well 10:42 TA: Excellent! Then your new tongue is working as expected? No technical problems or major discomfort? 10:42 CC: I.am.still.adjusting.to.it.but.it.is.more.that.functional 10:43 CC: thank.you.again 10:44 TA: No problem at all. I will admit, I am a little bit jealous. 10:44 TA: Not enough to pull out my own tongue, but still. 10:45 CC: believe.me.it.is.not.a.pleasurable.experience 10:45 CC: how.are.you.doing? 10:45 TA: I imagine not. 10:46 TA: Fairly well. Just working on the rotocopter at the moment. Basic maintenance. 10:46 TA: Oh! I don't suppose I have told you, have I? 10:46 CC: told.me.what? 10:47 TA: About the rotocopter. My father gave it to me before entry. 10:47 TA: It is a marvel! Stealth, weapons, it has it all! 10:48 CC: Impressive 10:48 CC: I.cannot.think.of.a.more.capable.pilot 10:48 TA: Thank you. I will certainly do my best to care for her as she deserves. 10:51 CC: I.am.impressed.that.such.a.machine.has.stealth.capabilities.to.be.honest 10:51 CC: though.I.have.not.had.as.much.interaction.with.them 10:52 TA: She is cutting-edge military technology. Even I had only heard rumors until now. 10:53 TA: By the way, you said something about being sore? 10:53 CC: Yes 10:53 CC: I.just.engaged.in.a.sparring.match.with.Mister.Heston 10:53 TA: A sparring match. Hmm. 10:54 CC: is.that.concerning? 10:55 TA: No, not at all. Just be careful of using you prosthetic during any "sparring", I haven't actually tested for whether or not it special features still work. 10:55 CC: I 10:55 CC: do.not.think.I.understand 10:55 CC: why.would.I.be.using.my.tongue.in.combat? 10:56 TA: Is it black, then? I suppose there is no problem after all. 10:57 CC: I 10:57 CC: wait 10:58 CC: are.you.talking.about.quadrents? 10:59 TA: Well, yes. I mean, I am not assuming anything formal, but a bit of light recreation never hurt anybody. 11:00 CC: oh.my.god 11:00 CC: no 11:00 CC: no.no.no 11:00 CC: this.was.just.a.friendly.spar 11:00 CC: no 11:02 TA: So, how was his performance? Anything worth writing home about? 11:03 CC: Impressive.but.impulsive 11:03 CC: I.prefer.to.let.the.opponent.make.the.first.move 11:04 CC: but.his.drive.is.impressive 11:04 TA: Hmm. Interesting. 11:05 CC: he.certainly.knows.how.to.use.his.legs 11:05 CC: I.will.give.him.that 11:07 TA: So, as a partner you highly recommend him? 11:08 TA: Assuming you don't mind, perhaps I will see about "sparring" with him myself one of these days. 11:10 TA: So, tell me. Was it his first time with a troll? 11:10 CC: why.yes.in.fact 11:11 CC: I.suppose.he.was.expecting.a.harder.fight 11:11 TA: How did he react to the pail? I have heard humans not raised on Alternia are a bit nonplussed by them. 11:11 CC: what 11:11 CC: OH.MY.GOD.MARI 11:11 TA: Unless you did not use a pail? Shocking. 11:12 TA: I would not have expected it from you. Well done, girl. 11:12 CC: I.have 11:12 CC: no.words 11:12 TA: Even after all this time? He must be good. 11:13 TA: Wait, he is not with you now, is he? I did not mean to interupt your private time. 11:13 CC: no.no.this.is.not.happening 11:14 CC: I.did.not.have.any.kind.of.interpersonal.relations.with.Mister.Heston 11:14 CC: it 11:14 CC: was 11:14 CC: a 11:14 CC: spar 11:16 TA: Ohh, I see. 11:17 TA: Purely physical, then? 11:17 TA: No emotional attachment? 11:17 CC: NO! 11:17 TA: I suppose that goes with being a spy. 11:18 TA: You must have quite a few notches in your belt, considering your line of work. 11:18 CC: oh.god.I.do.not.even.know.what.that.means 11:19 TA: Seduction, of course. Part and parcel of being a spy, at least if popular fiction is anything to go by. 11:20 TA: Hmm. You did a lot of work among the bluebloods, yes? I wonder if we have ever shared a partner. 11:21 CC: oh.dear.god 11:21 CC: IthinkiIamgoingtobesick 11:22 CC: ohgodwhyisitsowarminthisvent? 11:22 TA: Are you alright? Shall I come to get you? 11:22 CC: NO! 11:23 CC: no 11:23 CC: I 11:23 CC: am 11:23 CC: I.am.fine 11:23 CC: perfectly.fine 11:23 TA: Oh. Good. 11:23 CC: absolutely.calm.and.collected 11:26 TA: Yo know, I would not normally ask a friend like this, but I imagine you are quite skilled. If you happen to have some free time later, would you care to stop by my room? 11:26 CC: I.suppose.that.is.fine 11:26 CC: wait 11:26 CC: what.is.this.meeting.about? 11:27 TA: Recreation. I think I might have a bottle of wine somewhere. 11:27 TA: I'd have to check. 11:27 CC: I.will.join.but.I.do.not.imbibe 11:28 CC: it.hinders.an.agents.ability.to.observe 11:28 TA: I understand. I simply find it helps some people get in the mood. 11:28 TA: I don't care for it, myself. 11:28 CC: good 11:28 CC: I.will.report.to.your.quarters.later 11:29 TA: I look forward to it! 11:29 CC: goodbye.Miss.Howard 11:29 TA: Until then, Mahtah. -- callopygianCordiality CC ceased pestering tactlessAnalyst2 TA at 23:29 --